Adultery, Funerals and Childish Antics
by Alexz85
Summary: Right after Season two finale. Just about everyone is in here I think. Izzie is dealing with Deny's death and her friends try to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith leans against her car, keys in hand, taking advantage of a little alone time before her roommates came out of the hospital. She had walked away from Derek knowing it was the right thing to do. She passed Addison, not being able to look her in the eye, knowing that _she _knew, mumbled something to Finn about seeing him later and practically sprinted her way out of the hospital and out the parking lot. She looks up, hearing the clicking of shoes against the concrete and sees Izzie walking toward the car. Alex a few steps behind her, and Callie and George have stopped just at the hospital doors.

"Hey"

Meredith calls out to Izzie, giving her a reassuring smile as she opens the passenger door for her. That's when she notices Izzie is barefoot and Alex is holding her shoes.

"Hi"

Izzie responds, not even bothering to smile back. She climbs into the passenger seat without a word and closes the door. Meredith looks up at Alex.

"You want to squeeze in? You should come for a bit"

"No. I know she uh--doesn't want me right now--"

"Alex…"

"It's okay. I'll check on her tomorrow"

He offers her a shy smile.

"Oh, here…"

He hands her the shoes.

"…She left these in there"

"Thanks"

"Yeah."

He begins to walk away but turns on a second thought.

"Hey. Call me, you know…if anything"

"Yeah. Of course."

He waves and walks off into the darkness of the parking lot. Meredith looks over at George and Callie for a second and decides to wait in the car.

"What is it?"

George asks Callie, gently squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Um…I think I'm going to stay. You need to be with your friends right now--"

He frowns.

"But I--want you to be there"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

She can't help but smile.

"…well, you go, I'm going to change my clothes, and I'll head over"

"Okay"

He leans in and kisses her.

"You should bring some clothes…you know, to leave at the house for when you spend the night"

She kisses him again, this time lingering there for a few seconds.

"I'll see you in a bit"

She walks away and George finds himself watching her walk away until she's too far in the hospital to be seen. He turns around, spots Meredith's car and frowns again, remembering the events of the night. He runs across the parking lot and climbs in the back seat of the car.

Half an hour later, they have pulled up to the house. Izzie still not having said anything, walked straight up to her room and had not come out since. George and Meredith sat in the kitchen, not knowing what to do or say. George was rambling on and on about Izzie and Meredith was tuning in and out, half lost in thought about what she had done not one hour ago.

"…If she wanted either of us up there, she'd ask, right? I mean, I don't want to bother her of she wants to be alone"

George asks Meredith in a preoccupied tone. He notices her absence.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

They hear Izzie open her door and they both look in the direction of the top floor as if to have a better listen. They then hear her walk across the hall, open and shut the bathroom door ad start the shower.

"Should she be alone right now?"

George asks again. She shrugs.

"I don't know"

There's a long pause.

"What's WRONG with you?"

"Nothing!"

She stands up before giving George a chance to ask any more questions.

"I'm going to go change"

She leaves the kitchen. George sighs and lays his head on the kitchen counter.

"They're all crazy"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe you should go in there. You're a girl"

George and Meredith sit in the hallway, by the bathroom door, both in their pajamas, the shower still running.

"Izzie?"

Meredith knocks on the door.

"…are you okay?"

No answer.

"I'm waiting five more minutes, then I'm going in there"

"George, I'm fine!"

Izzie, shouts from the bathroom.

"She's not fine--you're not fine!"

"Maybe she just needs to grieve alone"

Before he can reply, they hear the front door open and someone run up the stairs.

"Who's that?"

Meredith asks, to no one in particular.

"Probably Callie…"

Meredith perks up suddenly.

"Callie's coming? Why?"

"She's spending the night…is that a problem?"

"No"

Cristina walks in around the corner. George can't help but seem disappointed. Meredith heaves a sigh of relief.

"Hey"

"Hi Cristina"

Meredith answer with a weak smile.

"How's she doing? Is she all weird and broken down or more like a zombie kind of thing?

"We don't know. She won't talk to us"

"Well, leave her be. She obviously doesn't want you two as guard dogs out here"

"She's been in there for an hour"

Meredith sighs again, this draws Cristina's attention.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

She stands up and walks down the hallway and down the stairs. Back to the kitchen. Cristina now looks at George.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"I'm a good friend"

"Well--"

She begins, as she sits across from George.

"So am I"

"How's Preston?"

"He's fine--"

He looks at her wearily and she makes a face.

"What! Burke is fine, what do you want from me!"

"Why do you call him Burke?"

"Why do you call him Preston?"

"He's my friend, I can call him Preston. Question is, why don't you?"

"Mind your own business, Leprechaun"

"No. You're hiding something"

"You've gotten really cocky since you started getting laid. It's annoying"

He leans back and smiles confidently at her. Not knowing what else to do, she kicks him.

"Ow--"

There's a pause, then George jumps on Cristina, trying to pin her down and she tries the same.

"You're not supposed to hit girls!"

"I'm not hitting you--and you're not a girl!"

She manages to climb on his back and pins him face down to the floor.

"Ow-ow-ow-OW!"

With heir antics they don't notice that the shower has gone off. The door opens and Cristina looks up, frozen on the spot as George tries to wiggle away.

"Hi Izzie"

Cristina says as Izzie walks right by them.

"Izzie--Izz…"

George tries to reach Izzie but she slams her bedroom door before he can pull away from Cristina.

"See what you did?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't fight your way out of a box"

He pushes her off him and stands up, looking very dignified.

"I'm going downstairs…ABUSER"

"Sissy"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"He scared me"

Cristina and Meredith sit on the couch in the living room, a bucket of licorice sits between them.

"What?"

Meredith asks with a mouthful of twislers.

"Burke. He was laying there, hurt and for a second I thought, I'm stupid. I can't let myself get close to this man. For purely selfish reasons of course"

"Of course"

"He knew. He probably hates me--I apologized but I don't think he bought it…I don't think I bought it either"

There's a long pause.

"I had sex with Derek--in the hospital--during prom"

"I never win at this game"

She swallows what's in her mouth and looks over at Meredith.

"Meredith…"

"I know"

"He's married"

"I know"

"I mean, he's _married_ to another Doctor that you see everyday--"

"I know"

"It's very hard to hate that woman"

"I know"

"Plus, she's hot"

"I know"

"You're a horrible person"

"I know--so are you"

"I know"

"I'm so glad I found you"

"I know"

Pause.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

She sighs.

"I need ice cream"

She stands up and walks into the kitchen as George walks down the stairs.

"Well, she's not sleeping"

He says, flopping down on the couch, next to Cristina.

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

She throws a piece of candy at his face.

"Ow! Stop harassing me!"

"Stop being such a wimp O'Malley!"

She throws another twislers at him and he jumps on her again. They slap each other around, not hearing the knock on the front door.

Meredith walks back in the living room with a bowl of ice cream in hand, Callie is beside her holding a box of doughnuts and cookies, a gym bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Well, there he is. There's your boyfriend"

Meredith says to Callie, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yep. My boyfriend"

George and Cristina look up from the couch, both out of breath.

"Callie. You're here"

George stammers, still trying to pull away from Cristina's grasp.

"Sorry Callie. I won't hurt him"

Cristina says, slapping George's face.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Knock yourself out"

With that she walks away into the kitchen. Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Children"

She follows Callie into the kitchen.

"Will you--get off!"

George pushes Cristina off him and on the floor and makes a run for the kitchen.

"Callie--"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's Izzie doing?"

Callie asks Meredith, dropping her bag on the floor and placing the box of doughnuts on the kitchen counter. She isn't bringing up the incident Meredith had taken apart in not an hour ago and Meredith was thankful to say the least.

"We don't know exactly"

Meredith answers, taking a seat across from Callie.

"She's been upstairs since we got home. She's not sleeping though, we can hear her moving around"

"Hmm"

George hops in, instantly wrapping his arms around Callie's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Is that food?"

"Yeah. I brought some doughnuts and cookies. I thought you guys might be hungry. I was going to get a pizza but everything was closed"

"No, this is great. Thanks Callie"

He goes straight for the box and puts a cookie in his mouth, sitting next to his girlfriend.

Cristina comes in.

"Oh, dude, you brought food? I like you"

Both Cristina and Meredith reach for a cookie. Callie takes that as a partial acceptance and hides a smile.

"Has anyone checked on Izzie yet?"

"I tried"

George says, with a mouthful of cookie.

"She threw a shoe at me and told me to get out"

"I'm going to go and try to talk to her"

She walks out of the kitchen. Meredith, Cristina and George all reach for another cookie.

"I have the best girlfriend"

"Izzie?"

Callie calls softly, first knocking on the door then letting herself in. She sees Izzie's clothes all over the floor. She is sitting in a pile of clothes, rummaging in pajama pants and a bra. Tensely looking through the pile.

"Can I come in?"

"I--I can't believe I don't have a plain black shirt. Not one damned black shirt!"

Callie slowly shuts the door behind her and approaches Izzie.

"Can you help me find a black shirt?"

"Sure"

She sits next to her and begins to look through the same pile. She didn't really like Izzie and she knew Izzie wasn't fond of her either but, she understood pain she was in love with a man who didn't love her and she felt like she had almost lost him and Izzie could sense that in her.

"All these clothes and I can't find one shirt"

She laughs.

"Don't you hate it when you know you have something but you can't find it?"

"Izzie…"

"Maybe over her"

She stands up, opens the drawer from the nightstand by her bed, grabs a bunch of shirts from it and throws on the bed.

"Come--help me"

"Izzie--"

"Help _me_"

She looks at Callie now, pleading with her eyes.

"You're having sex with my best friend. Help me find a shirt"

Callie stops for a second.

"Okay"

She stands up and walks over to stand next to Izzie. She starts looking through the new pile of clothes.

"So, how's George treating you? Is he treating you alright?"

"Yeah. He is"

"Good"

"Izzie…"

"Oh. I found it"

She picks up a shirt and slips it over her head.

"It wasn't your fault Izzie"

"It's wrinkled"

She pulls at the hem of the shirt, trying to smooth it out.

"You didn't kill him. There was nothing you could have done. It was his time. There was _nothing_ you could have done. If you don't want to hear it from your friends then listen to me. Believe _me_. You tried…that's the best we can do. We can try. But when it's time to let go, it's time"

Izzie looks down at her hands--a sob escapes her and her shoulders begin to shake. She covers her face with both hands and cries silently.

Callie touches her shoulder and she breaks into painful sobs. Callie brings her in to hold her as Izzie clings to her, crying hysterically.

"It's okay, Izzie"

Izzie continues to cry and her legs suddenly give out on her.

"Hey, hey…"

Callie lowers down on the bed and as Izzie continues to cry on her shoulder, she rubs her back to somehow reassure her.

"It's okay…"

Downstairs, Meredith, George and Cristina have just heard Izzie's sobs.

"Oh my God. Is she crying?"

Meredith asks Cristina.

"She is. Oh, she's good George"

"Shut up"

A couple of minutes later, the three are walking into Izzie's room, where she is laying in the fetal position, crying in Callie's arms, keeping a tight grip on Callie still. Callie looks up at them and waves for them to come in.


	3. Chapter 3

George comes in first.

"Izzie?"

She reaches out with one arm, not moving or looking at him. He goes to her and she pulls to lay behind her. He wraps one arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Izzie"

Meredith follows and sits at the foot of the bed. She kisses Izzie's leg, a small action to let her know she's there, then places her hand on her.

"Izzie.."

Cristina whispers as she approaches the bed.

"I have to go see Burke--but I'll come back. I promise."

Izzie continues to cry so she leans over George and kisses her where George had.

"I'll be back"

She says again, motioning a goodbye to Meredith as she steps out of the room.

Scanning the room, Meredith spots Izzie's prom dress on the floor, by the window. She rises from the bed and moves to pick it up.

"Call me if you need me"

She says to Callie and George and takes the dress out with her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith sits at the edge of her bed, her back to the door, facing the window, her shoulders tired from lack of sleep. She looks over at her alarm clock, sitting on the nightstand and is surprised to see it is now 5:30 in the morning. She looks over at Izzie's prom dress again, this time it is sitting on a chair at the corner of her room. She decides to get up and put it in her closet. The beautiful evening gown had suddenly turned into a funeral dress and she didn't want to give Izzie another reason to feel sad.

George opens his eyes, the soft light from the sunrise coming in through his window. He lifts his head to look over Izzie's shoulder and smiles, seeing her arm lay across Callie's waist, both still asleep. Under different circumstances, this image would have caused him to jump in the air with joy, among other things, but he knows what has brought them here so he pushes the thought away--he smiles anyway.

He reaches over to push a strand of hair out of Callie's face and she stirs. She slowly opens her eyes, looks at him and smiles.

"Hi"

She says, her voice still tired.

"Good morning"

He says, running his fingers through her hair. She sighs and not wanting to wake up Izzie, she tries to whisper.

"We fell asleep"

She grabs his wrist and turns it over to look at his watch. She closes her eyes and sighs again.

"I'm going to go shower"

"I'll make pancakes"

He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Thanks for staying"

"You're welcome"

She slowly gets out of Izzie's grasp and out of bed. She lifts her arms and stretches, her shoulders and neck aching from the uncomfortable position she slept in. She frowns, feeling her bones stretch out, that's when she catches George watching her, he gives her one of those goofy smiles and she rolls her eyes.

"Let's stick to cereal today, we're running late"

As she walks around the bed toward George, Izzie stirs in her sleep and turns over, burying her face in George's chest. Callie giggles.

"She really doesn't want me to have you does she"

"Callie--"

"I know"

Bends over, runs her fingers through his hair once and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know"

She smiles and begins to walk away, but George catches her hand before she can leave.

"Hey.."

He pulls her back to him and he kisses her, cradling her head with his hand, he nibbles on her bottom lip before letting her go. She moves away, breathless, she smiles and walks out of the room.

Meredith drags her feet all the way down the hallway, never had she regretted going to work more than this morning. Her stomach was in knots, she needed to throw up and her mouth was surprisingly dry. She slumps her way toward the bathroom to brush her teeth so she can get the slow painful death over with. She opens the door to the bathroom and immediately steps back out, not completely closing the door.

"Sorry Callie!"

Callie, immune to embarrassment, stood in the bathroom in her underwear and a tee-shirt, blow-drying her hair.

"It's okay, Meredith!"

"No--I'm sorry…"

Callie opens the door and looks at Meredith.

"You have got to stop looking like you've just witnessed a car accident every time you see me in my underwear. Besides, I'm wearing a shirt this time"

She smiles, and Meredith can't help but smile back. This girl was surprisingly nice to her after all the crap she and Izzie had put her through, not to mention, she had witnessed her being an adulteress whore and hadn't even mentioned it.

"You can come in, I'm almost done"

Callie says to Meredith as she picks up a brush and runs it through her hair. Meredith comes in and begins to brush her teeth. They stand in silence as Callie brushes her hair and Meredith brushes her teeth. When she's done, she turns around to look at Callie who is sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Callie…thanks for staying with Izzie last night. I know you didn't have to but I just couldn't…I don't know why…"

"It's okay"

She says, standing up and putting the brush away.

"It was important to George. He cares about Izzie--and you, a lot--and I care about him so…"

"Callie…about what happened--at the hospital…"

"Hey, it's none of my business. I'm not going to judge you, and I'm not going to say anything…but--Meredith…no. never mind"

"No, what? Tell me"

"I just…if you want to be with him, then fine, _be _with him. You know? His wife…doesn't deserve this. Don't play games because people will get hurt. Don't let him get to you unless he knows what he wants because _you_ will get hurt. Just make sure you know what you're doing"

Meredith nods and tries to smile but she begins to cry.

"I know--I know"

Callie sighs and moves to hug her.

"Come here"

Meredith composes herself and pulls away from Callie. She looks at her and laughs.

"What is it about you that makes everyone just break down?"

"You know, I don't know…"

They both laugh as George stands in the doorway, his mouth open in surprise.

"What's--going on?"

"Nothing"

Meredith kisses George's cheek and walks away.

"What--just happened?"

Callie looks at him and smiles.

"Nothing. We were just talking"

"Oh"

She kisses him and walks out and toward his bedroom"

"Okay. But…what happened?"

He follows her down the hall, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"I say, wake her up. She needs to deal with this or it's just going to get worse"

Callie says to Meredith. They are standing near the doorway, ready to leave for work.

"I know, but, I mean, how will she be able to deal right now?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. If she's lucky, the chief will go easy on her--but she can't afford to take a day off"

"But she's so sad!"

George says, coming down the stairs, putting on his backpack.

"Callie's right, she needs to at least show up and maybe the chief will give her a break…"

Just then, they look up to see Izzie make her way down the stairs, dressed for work. There is no expression in her face. She doesn't seem sad or angry or even remotely upset, just tired. She looks at them as she grabs a jacket from the coat rack. The three just stand there, not knowing how to address her.

"You guys ready?"

"Izzie…are you okay?"

George asks, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with"

She walks around them and walks out the door. Callie and Meredith look at each other, wondering if she should after all, take a day off.

"Are you guys coming!"

Izzie calls from outside. Meredith sighs heavily, both for Izzie and herself.

"You heard her. Let's get it over with"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride was uncomfortably calm. Callie had decided to ride with Meredith, George and Izzie, thinking she'd pick up her car later. She and George sat in the back seat, his hand on her thigh the entire time. Izzie sat in the passenger seat, the radio was on but the silence was just too thick. No one knew how to act around Izzie because they didn't know what she was feeling. At one point, George tried to make conversation about a fruity pebble that had gotten stuck in hi tooth but everyone in the car was preoccupied with their own problems. Meredith was only minutes away from facing Addison--from facing Derek and the scary part was that she had no idea what was going to happen once that happened. She didn't know if Derek had told Addison about what happened and she almost didn't _want_ to know. Callie was wondering if Izzie still hated her and Izzie--Izzie didn't know what she was thinking herself. Her mind was a series of mind-boggles and she just let them take over so she sat in silence.

As they all made their way in the hospital, whatever familiarity they had with each other, seemed to expand into an invisible string they were all connected by and they kept a close distance from each other.

"Hey, Izz--"

Alex waves at Izzie as they pass each other in the hallway. Avoiding eye-contact, she walks right past him.

"Hi"

Meredith walks up to him after Izzie and smiles warmly.

"She's just sad--"

"Yeah…"

"--give her time"

George joins them as Bailey makes her way toward them, this time however, she is unusually calm. She looks at Alex.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd has requested your cervices again today"

He grunts and instantly makes his way down the hall. Passing a hurried Cristina on the way. She stops next to Meredith.

"Grey, Cristina and O'Malley, you're still on punishment so don't try and complain. Nurse's station, they have some paper work you can sort out and don't even think about getting near the OR"

Cristina looks as if they have just told her someone died, while George and Meredith usher her away. Bailey then turns back to Izzie who is leaning against a wall.

"Izzie, the chief wants to see you"

Izzie looks down for a second then begins to walk away.

"Dr .Stevens--"

Bailey calls and Izzie stops and turns.

"Don't make it more than it is. Good luck"

There's a pause.

"Thank you"

With that she walks away.

Izzie stands outside the Chief's office, staring at the door. She hesitates a bit, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Come in"

The Chief answers from inside. She opens the door and steps in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Stevens. I've been waiting for this meeting. Have a seat"

She does--quietly, her head down, knowing she has done something wrong and irreparable. She can feel the chief burn holes in her with his eyes. He clears his throat and she looks up, scared to say the least. Neither of them say anything for a long time. He leans forward in his seat and he finally speaks, eerily calm.

"I have fired people for less, Dr. Stevens"

She looks him in the eye now, waiting for him to say the words she's afraid to hear.

"What you did was illegal--it was shameful--embarrassing for the hospital, for your colleagues, for me and I hope to _God _for yourself as well…"

"Sir…"

"I'm not done"

"Sorry, Sir"

"I should have you arrested, I should have an officer in this room right now"

She feels a knot in her throat so she pushes back down to her stomach.

"I don't want to know what you were thinking. I don't want to hear excuses. You were out of line--you were so far out of line--the line was a dot to you!"

"I know, Sir…I understand…"

"You understand! That's new to me! You put not only yours, but four of your colleagues'

Careers in danger! The name of this hospital! Irresponsible, selfish and _stupid…"_

She feels him take a deep breath and she closes her eyes expecting the blow.

"One month, no OR time whatsoever, do you understand?"

Izzie looks up, surprised, her jaw to the floor--did he just--no.

"I'm sorry…Sir…"

"The patient died from heart failure. As far as I--or the hospital officials know…no one knows what happened in that room last night but you and the people in there with you. I asked. Got no answer"

"Sir…I--thank you"

"I'm not doing you any favors, Dr. Stevens. As far as I'm concerned, you are practically a nurses' _bitch_ for the next month. No OR time _at all_. I see you anywhere near an OR you are out of here, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand"

"I am not happy about this. You are on very thin ice, Dr. Stevens. _Very_ thin ice. And you can thank Dr. Bailey for speaking up for you."

"What…"

"She happens to see a lot of promise in you, don't prove her wrong. Get to work, Doctor"

Izzie sits there for a second, waiting for the chief to says he was kidding and that he wanted her out.

"Is there anything else?"

He asks her, impatiently. She blinks away her thoughts, snapping out of a trance.

"No, I uh…sorry. Thank you, Sir"

She rises from her seat walks out of the office and closes the door, leaning her head against it, her mouth open ass he begins to hyperventilate. Tears well up in her eyes but she holds them back. There was no room for a breakdown now. She takes a deep breath and begins her way down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is stupid--this is _so _stupid"

Cristina whines. She sits on the basement floor between George and Meredith. They are sorting out case files, putting them in and out of boxes.

"This seems like fair game to me"

Meredith says not looking up from her box.

"Fair game? _Fair game_? Meredith…we are alphabetizing files! Izzie and Alex did not get is bad as we did--it's not fair"

"Well…"

George begins.

"Izzie is doing everything from answering phone calls to fetching the nurses coffee _while_ silently mourning her dead fiancé , and Alex is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd's little apprentice. Judging by the people we are talking about and the situation…we've got it pretty good."

"He's right"

"At least they get to _pass_ by the OR…or get _sunlight_. We're like…rodents…the ugly ducklings, the…hospital's dirty little secret"

"We _are_ the hospital's dirty little secret at the moment. And I'm not complaining…"

"Oh please. You just don't want to face Hot She-Shepherd. So what if you slept with her husband…again? Apparently, that works for them"

Meredith shoots her a look at the same moment George lifts his shocked eyes at her.

"You _slept_ with McDreamy! He's married!"

"You hadn't told George?"

"I can't believe you! Meredith!"

"It was an accident--damn you, Cristina."

"An accident! That's stupid--"

"George--"

"Yeah, how is that an accident? An accident would be…like if you got pregnant"

"You're pregnant!"

"No George! Cristina, shut up!"

"Oh shut up--I get _shut up_. Nice. That feels good, Meredith"

"Well, I'm SORRY, but I am feeling really crappy right now and I don't feel like being judged by my friends! Is it so much to ask for!"

"I am not judging you!"

"You told George!"

"I thought he knew!"

"Why wouldn't you want to tell me!"

"George…I just needed to think. And Izzie was sad and--Callie saw us! I thought she'd save me the trouble, so sue me!"

"Callie--CALLIE! Callie knew!"

"She kind of walked in on us…"

"She WHAT! I don't believe this…I'm going to--I--I need to lay down"

Mumbling, he scoots down and lays his head on the floor.

"Dude…Callie walked in on you? You didn't tell me that"

"I can't believe she didn't tell me…"

"We were--done, but she saw enough"

"Wow…I underestimated Dr. PleaseCrackMyBone"

George sits up.

"Doctor WHAT?"

"I'm still working on a name for her, that's all I've got so far. She's a top chick that Callie, is she good in bed, George? She looks like she'd be good in bed"

"Shut up"

"What! She _seems_ like a good toss is all I'm saying"

"You are in so much trouble, Meredith"

Meredith sighs heavily and hangs her shoulders.

"No kidding"

They hear someone walk down the hall and a short, elderly redheaded lady appears in front of them.

"Dr. Grey, we need you to deliver these patient history papers to Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd"

Her saliva gets caught in her throat and she begins to cough.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"_Patient history_, for Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd"

"But, I'm…"

"Is this going to be a problem? Because if it is, I can just let Dr. Bailey know, I'm sure she'd understand"

"No, I'll--uh…I'll get them to her"

"Fantastic"

The nurse hands Meredith the files, smiles and walks away.

"This is Karma having a ball, folks"

"Dude…you're so screwed"

"Cristina!"

"What? She is"

"I am. I'm so screwed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

"Just go--she doesn't know--she's a professional, you're a professional--just--go in"

Meredith stands outside the exam room Addison is occupying, mumbling to herself. She finally takes a deep breath and opens the door. Addison looks up at her from behind a counter--she smiles.

"Hi Meredith"

"Hi--I've got the uh--patient history …you wanted…"

She hands Addison the papers as she stammers nonsense and Addison watches her, amused.

"So, I'm gonna go…"

She turns to leave and cringes when she hears Addison call to her.

"Meredith?"

She fakes a smile and turns to face her.

"Yes"

Addison's demeanor has now changed to a mixture of concern and sadness and this makes Meredith feel crappy--and now scared because she knows what she's going to ask her.

"Did--uh, anything happen between you and Derek last night?"

"What?"

"Last night. Did something happen between you and my husband?"

"Addison…"

"I'm asking because, he won't talk to me. I didn't have the nerve to go home last night because I didn't feel like taking any B.S. So, I'm asking you. Woman to woman. Did anything happen between you and Derek last night?"

There's a long pause.

"Like what?"

Meredith was bullshitting her way through this entire situation and she knew it was the wrong thing to do but it was coming out that way before she could stop it.

"Look, I'm not going to confront you about specifics, Meredith because, whatever happened between you and my husband last night was his fault as much as it is your, and possibly more his because it was his responsibility to tell me--but…Meredith, I never hated you, I never blamed you--I can hate you now"

Meredith looks into the eyes of this woman who approached her honorably--she looked hurt and angry and there was nothing scarier than a woman wronged. She knew it because she had been that woman not so long ago. Now she was on the receiving end and all she could do was stare back, not saying anything. Finally, Addison breaks eye contact and begins to look through the files Meredith had handed her.

"You can go. Thanks for bringing these up"

Meredith pauses, thinking for a second that maybe she could fix the situation but, she knows there isn't anything she could possibly say to fix this.

"You're welcome"

With that she walks out of the room and curses herself on the way down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not that hard. Just pick a number. One through ten"

Cristina and George are still in the basement. They sit across each other on the floor.

"Cristina, stop it. I'm not going to rate my sex life"

"I don't want you to rate your sex life, I just want you to rate your girlfriend"

"Why!"

"I'm curious. I mean, Meredith sort of has an idea. She and Izzie have heard you two a couple of times"

George now looks terrified.

"Liar!"

"I don't lie. Well, I do. But now about this. Come on! I'm bored, humor me"

"They've really heard us?"

"Georgie, it can only be a good thing. I mean, she's obviously not complaining, right?"

"Shut up"

He pauses for a second then looks up at Cirstina.

"She's a twelve"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Izzie stands in the cafeteria line to pay. She has an armful of different types of drinks and snacks. Alex runs up to stand next to her.

"Hey, Izz"

"Hi Alex"

She smiles weakly at him then turns her attention back to the line in front of her.

"How um, are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"The nurses are really riding your ass, huh?"

"Yep"

"You need help with those?"

She pays the cashier.

"No, thanks"

She walks off, avoiding him. He frowns and walks off the way he came.

A few feet away from the cafeteria Izzie runs into Meredith.

"Hey, Izzie"

"Hi"

"How are you doing? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing. Why would there be something wrong?"

"You're more pale than usual…are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm here for you"

"Okay. Here, take some of these"

She hands her some of the stuff she is carrying as they continue to walk down the hall. They walk in silence for a while, once in a while Izzie turns to Meredith. They get in the elevator.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No"

"Okay"

Another pause.

"Addison hates me"

"Addison doesn't hate you. She could, but I don't think she does"

"No, she does. And I don't blame her. I slept with her husband"

"Well, yeah, but, you didn't know he was married"

"Yeah…"

Izzie stares at Meredith now, suddenly her eyes widen and she presses the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"You didn't!"

"I did. But that's not why I'm freaking out right now so please don't yell at me, I just need to vent"

"Okay. Vent"

"She asked me if something had happened, I said no. And now she hates me. I destroyed a marriage. I'm a filthy, filthy whore, and I should feel worse about it. But it's not all my fault. He's the one who's married so…and Finn, oh I had forgotten about Finn. I Haven't called him. I'm having a horrible day!"

Pause.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. I think I am"

Izzie resumes the elevator ride and they both stand in silence again.

"They're sending you on food runs?"

Meredith asks, calming herself down.

"Yeah. A whole month of this"

"Hang tight. It'll be over soon"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

The elevator doors open and they step out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

next chapter: a really cool moment between Shepherd and Callie.

Review please!

xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Callie had been having an easy day so far. No major drama from George's friends and she didn't have many patients in for once. She hadn't seen George around either because he had been stuck doing bitch-work but at least he wasn't fired. After looking in almost every vending machine in the hospital for some gum, she had finally walked to the one outside near the parking lot. She had found her gum of preference, popped a piece in and begun to walk back in the hospital when one Mr. Shepherd appears in front of her. He sees her, about 5 feet away, and she can't help but look as though she had just seen a dismembered body. Even her newly unwrapped gum tasted bitter and so she spits it out into a trashcan to her right.

"Doctor Torres"

He nods and he smiles--the bastard actually smiles at her. She crosses her arms and waits for him to go into the hospital so that she doesn't have to look at him anymore.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd"

He just stands there, looking at her, waiting for her to say something, but she really just wants him to go. After a few seconds he speaks again.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

He motions for her to move further down the sidewalk for privacy but she doesn't budge.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about, Dr. Shepherd?"

He stammers and frowns. He looks like crap. This makes Callie somehow feel a little bit better.

"What you saw…it was…"

She waits for his excuse, but is shocked and appalled at what comes out of his mouth.

"It's none of your business"

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"It's not. Callie, you walked in on something that wasn't --but it was private. I would appreciate it if you were to be a professional and didn't say anything to anyone. It is after all a private matter and--"

Her hands are on her hips now.

"Shut up"

"What?"

"You don't talk to me like that. A private matter, are you kidding me? First of all, do you really think I give a damn about you? I don't know you. I've met you twice. I've met your _wife_ more times than you. Second, you need to keep your _private_ matters out of work. If you don't want people to walk in on you with your pants down to your ankles in an exam room with a woman who isn't your wife, maybe you should be more careful about where you drop trou, don't you think? I don't need you to tell me what is and what isn't my business. What you do and how you mess up your life is your business, you're right. I don't know Meredith very well but you have broken that girl. And for your information, I could have easily turned you in for what you did but I haven't opened my mouth about it, and you know why? Because Meredith is my boyfriend's best friend, and because she is a nice girl, and you know why else? Because I don't meddle in people's love triangles."

She turns to leave but stops only inches from Derek.

"And one more thing, you don't call me by my first name, we're not friends"

She walks off, leaving him behind with his thoughts. She decides to take another route, just in case McDreamy decides to go in after her, so she turns right and heads for an alternate door. About two feet away from the hospital entrance, Callie sees George come through the glass doors and she feels a sudden joy, because she just needs a hug. Her smile however, turns into a frown when she sees that George has spotted her and he seems a bit agitated.

"Oh shit…"

He meets her halfway, stopping only inches from her face to whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about Meredith and Doctor Shepherd?"

"Hi. How are you?"

"Callie, why didn't you tell me?"

"George--"

She takes a breath, suddenly feeling so angry she wants to cry.

"You and you're friends--are a lot of WORK!"

He is taken aback at her sudden rage toward him.

"What? Why?"

"Why? WHY!"

He is now awfully aware of the people passing by and catching the show.

"First, they hate me! They hate me for no reason! And you want me to try because they're your _family_, so I try to be nice to them--Izzie HATES me! But I was there! All night! I have a cramp on my neck and my back hurts! But I was there!"

Angry tears begin to spring from her so he reaches out to her but she dodges him.

"I'm not done"

"Okay"

"I got practically no sleep! I walk in on Meredith with my boss who is _married_ but I don't say anything because she's your friend and I should _try_. THEN the bastard has the nerve to come up to me and just--make sure I don't say anything--"

"He…what…"

"…and my gum…tastes bad! I can't even take out my frustrations on gum because they don't have the ones I like…then you come and yell at me cos you wanted to know and…I put up with a lot of crap, George!"

"I know…"

"…Cos I love you! But I'm tired! I just--I want some gum dammit!"

She now lets him hold her as she cries and talks nonsense.

"I'm sorry"

He kisses the top of her head.

"…and they saw my boobs…I have nice boobs!"

"I know"

"I just wanted Juicy Fruits"

"I know. I'm sorry"

She stops crying but her voice is still muffled by George's shoulder where she has hidden her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there?"

"Cristina and I snuck away for a while"

"I like Cristina"

He looks at her for a minute, incredulous, then holds her tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

reviews are nice :) hope u liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith is startled at the sound of the door of the supply room slam shut. She looks up from where she is sitting on the floor, organizing syringes and cotton packets.

"What are you doing here?"

Derek moves toward her, upset. She resumes her task.

"I've been looking for you all day. Are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you. I'm on punishment--why are you looking for me? You and I cannot be together, alone anymore…"

"Meredith…"

"No!"

She stands up.

"I can't keep doing this to myself and you make me stupid. Go talk to your wife"

She begins to walk away but he grabs her by the arm and pulls her back.

"Meredith, stop it"

"No, you stop it. I am sick of this. You want me then you don't want me. Then you want me again but you're still with your wife. You can't have both, Derek. You like to think you're this nice, decent guy, but you're a two-timer and you're hurting Addison. You're hurting _me_"

Tears well up in her eyes and Derek's demeanor softens.

"I'm sorry"

She pulls away from him.

"So am I"

He grabs her and pulls her to him. He kisses her before she has a chance to protest and she struggles to pull away, when she does, he holds her tightly by the arms so that she doesn't look away.

"I love you"

She stops for a minute and just looks at him in silence. Finally, not knowing what to say, she shrugs him off.

"You're a jackass"

She blurts out at him before exiting the small room. As she is leaving she hears him call out her name but she keeps walking, so angry that she doesn't see Addison stand about 20 feet away in the opposite direction in which she is walking.

She sees Meredith storm out of the supply room is immediately filled with curiosity. Not 5 seconds later, she sees Derek walk out of the same room. Suddenly, she just can't hold the tears in and so she quickly walks back down the hallway, away from Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor Bailey…"

Izzie slowly walks into the women's bathroom. She spots a pair of shoes from under the stall doors.

"Doctor Bailey?"

The toilet flushes and the door slowly creaks open. Doctor Bailey stands in the door frame, looking at Izzie as if she's giving her a five second head start before she hunts her down.

"I'm in the bathroom, Dr. Stevens"

"I know, I--sorry, I just…"

As Izzie stammers, Dr. Bailey moves on to wash her hands.

"Explain yourself. Quickly"

She rinses off and dries her hands with a paper towel before putting one hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for…talking to the Chief about me"

"Oh. He told you about that?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you earlier but…anyway, I was waiting for a moment alone with you--it always slows down at night so…thanks for everything…"

"You should thank Addison Shepherd"

"What?"

"Doctor Montgomery Shepherd practically threw punches at the Chief defending you. I just agreed with her"

Izzie seems shocked.

"Oh…I didn't know…"

"Yeah. Well…"

She begins, as she pulls the door to exit.

"She sees herself in you. You're a good Doctor, Izzie. You forget that"

She leaves and closes the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

"You've got a lot of nerve"

Cristina stands in the doorway, a smug grin on her face. She is looking at Burke, who lays in his hospital bed, the television on. He looks over at her and smiles.

"Hey there"

"You _requested_ I baby-sit you?"

"I need constant assistance, and we both know you're not getting into any surgeries any time soon."

"Hey, I'm…I'm really sorry…"

"Don't. We're good. Come watch TV. with me"

She hesitates a bit but then gives in. She moves toward him as he moves slightly to give her room on the bed. She climbs on and snuggles up to him. He kisses the top of her head.

"You want to out of bitch work, you gotta hang out with me"

She looks at him as his eyes are glued to the screen. She kisses him lightly on the cheek then turns to watch with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Bailey had just given Izzie something to replace her grief with--guilt. She had hated--sort of--Addison because her friend hated her, talked about her behind her back, and all this time she was quite fond of her. How could she possibly be able to look her in the eye ever again---Izzie's thinking and self-loathing is interrupted by the sound of someone blowing their nose down the hall. She walks further down the dark hallway, passing the unoccupied beds until she spots a dark shadow sitting on one of the beds. As she takes a closer look, she sees Addison sitting, hugging her legs, her chin on her knees, a used tissue crumbled in her hand.

Izzie clears her throat and smiles when Addison raises her head to look at her.

"Hi, Izzie."

She smiles and as Izzie gets closer she notices that Addison's eyes are red from crying.

"Hi. Are--you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are _you_? You doing okay?"

Izzie nods, sitting next to her.

"I'm okay. It's just…crazy you know? Who would have thought…"

"Yeah--who would have thought--that seems to be the day's theme"

She chuckles, rubbing her eyes with her hands then looking intently at Izzie.

"You know, I feel like--thank you."

"For what?"

"For, you know, talking to the Chief and all of that. I just…I feel really bad for--"

"Talking behind my back and secretly wishing I'd go away and die?"

"So, you knew."

"I'm not dumb, Izzie."

"I--I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"You were backing up your friend. It's okay. I understand."

"No. I truly am sorry. I never really thought you were a bad person. I just…you know."

"Yeah. I know."

There is a long pause, then Addison takes a deep breath.

"I honestly thought he would leave her."

Izzie turns to look at her but remains in silence, letting Addison talk.

"I mean, I knew he loved her, of course, I'm not a complete idiot. But, he didn't leave. He could have left me and he didn't leave. I knew this was going to happen and--last night…I saw the way he looked at her and I _knew_. I guess I was just--hopeful"

She laughs at that.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Maybe--you were thinking that…after everything you two had been through, there was still some love left in there."

"I still loved him"

She tries to smile as a bitter tear escapes her. She rubs it away.

"But you can't always get what you want. Sometimes you just have to sit back and watch while the only important person in your life is completely smitten with someone else--"

Izzie suddenly thinks of Alex and is filled with guilt.

"--but you have to realize at some point that, you can only do so much and love can only take you so far"

Izzie puts her hand on Addison's shoulder to reassure her. Addison hops off the bed and smiles at Izzie.

"I'm okay. Really. Aren't you off you shift now?"

"Uh, yeah.. I guess I am. Are sure you're okay?"

"No. But I will be. I'll see you later, Izzie."

"Bye. And thanks again."

"You're welcome."

She disappears into the darkness of the hallway, leaving Izzie to her thoughts.

Short chapter, but I think both Addie and izzie needed that talk. Some fun stuff at Denny;s funeral coming up guys :)

review please!


	10. Chapter 10

"So is this what you brought me in here for?"

Callie says between giggles as George kisses her neck. He looks her in the eye and smiles.

"Well, yeah. I don't know of any other reason to drag you into a rarely used storage room other than to smooch on you"

He kisses her.

"You're coming with us right? We're officially off the clock"

"Do you _want _me to go home with you?"

"I always want you to come home with me."

He smiles sheepishly and she kisses him again.

"You are such a dork."

George's pager goes off and he looks at it and groans.

"Ugh, I hate when she does that. It's Meredith. She's waiting for us in the car."

"Why is she--oh, never mind. I know why"

"I told her I'd say a quick hello to Preston and bring you back with me. Denny's funeral is today and Izzie wants to stop by"

"Okay. Well, you go say hello to Burke, I'll go get some clothes and I'll meet you in the car."

She begins to walk away but he pulls her back to kiss her.

"Wait. She can wait."

Before he can kiss her, his pager goes off again.

"Why are there so many women in my life!"

Callie laughs.

"We better get going or she's going to leave us."

She gives him a quick peck on the lips and walks out of the storage room. George's pager goes off again. He looks at it.

"I'm coming!"

He follows Callie out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm just saying. It's got to be against the rules."

George sits in the back seat of Meredith's car, his arm around Callie, who is yawning for about the third time in the last five minutes. Meredith is in the driver's seat while the passenger seat is empty. They are all, formally dressed in black, waiting for Izzie to come out of the house.

"We can't just go the man's funeral. We don't know him."

"_Didn't _know him. He's dead."

Meredith corrects him.

"Well--"

Callie begins.

"If it makes you feel better, you knew him probably as well as Izzie knew him."

George glares at her.

"What? Look, I get that she's sad but, she didn't _know _him. He was a patient of hers and she let him get to her. She's never going to get over this if someone doesn't make her see it."

Meredith sighs heavily and turns herself around to look at them,

"She's right. After the funeral. You have to talk to her, George."

"What? Why me?"

"She likes you."

"She likes you too."

"Yeah, but I am not emotionally capable of taking care of her properly. _You _are."

"Yeah, but--"

He looks at Callie for support but she just shrugs.

"Don't look at me, she's your _family_, right?"

There is a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice and so he lets out a defeated sigh.

"This isn't fair."

"I just wish we could have had some time to sleep before we left."

Callie says, yawning yet again. Just as they begin to quiet down and the radio is softly playing, Cristina bangs on the passenger window, making all of them jump up and scream.

"Hey!"

She says, with a smile. Meredith is hyperventilating, Callie is sitting up clutching her chest and George is--looking horrified. Period.

She opens the car door and sticks her head in.

"What's the matter? Thought I was the dead guy?"

"What is wrong with you? What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to stay with Preston."

"I'm not here for you, Bambi. Relax. I decided to come after all. Where's Izz?"

"Inside."

Meredith answers as Cristina climbs in the back seat, next to Callie.

"Hey Callie, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks, how about you?"

"Fine. I like your shirt."

"Thanks. I like your pants."

George and Meredith both stare at Callie and Cristina, mouth agape.

"What, Meredith?"

"Nothing."

She says, smiling.

"Everybody's so nice today, that's all."

"Well, some of us are trying, Meredith. So, how are you doing? Given up your role of the mistress yet?"

"I don't know, exactly."

"Hmm…"

A sound from outside draws their attention and they all turn to see Izzie walk out the door in a simple black dress and a gray coat. Her hair down and wavy. She looks sad but still unbelievably beautiful. They all fall suddenly silent. Meredith reaches for radio's off button as she climbs in the passenger seat without saying a word.

"Izzie, are you okay?"

Cristina asks.

"I'm fine. Can we go?"

Meredith starts the car.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They pull out from the parking spot and drive off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

"…_they will see us waving from such great heights, come down now, they'll say, but.."_

George's singing is interrupted by the accusing stares coming from the three girls in the parked car with him.

They are parked outside of a church, Meredith is still in the driver's seat and Callie is still sitting between Cristina and George in the backseat.

"…what?"

"Bambi--"

Cristina begins, making Callie and Meredith snort a laugh.

"Don't call me Bambi."

"You don't like Bambi? I'll have to find you a name."

"I have a name. Call me George."

Ignoring him, she changes the subject.

"Why are we waiting in the car again? I feel like a dog--or a small child."

"Because--"

Meredith answers.

"--she wants to be alone when she says goodbye."

"So, why are we here then?"

"Moral support."

"Meredith, how much moral support can you offer from all the way over here? Must be an Izzie thing--like her baking. Izzie's weird."

Callie sits back in her seat, her head thrown back. George is making popping noises with hi mouth, and Cristina is sitting with her feet propped up on the back of the passenger seat.

"I'm going to need a BIG meal after this. I'm starving."

She says, looking over at George and frowning.

"O'Malley--stop that."

Ignoring her, he continues. Angry, she reaches over Callie and smacks his thigh. He looks at her, his eyes in a squint.

"Ow."

She hisses at him. Soon after, Meredith opens the car to the driver's seat.

"I need to stretch my legs."

She steps out of the car as Callie looks up and considers the same.

"Me too. My ass is a asleep."

She climbs on top of George, opens the car door and steps out.

Outside, Callie walks a few steps down the rode with Meredith, side by side, in silence.

"Callie, have you ever…you know, gotten involved with a patient?"

Callie is taken off guard by the question.

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"You don't think so? You can't be sure?"

"Well, besides the occasional flirting, I've never stopped a patient's heart then become engaged to him after getting him a heart. So, I guess not. Why?"

"I was just--I mean, what does it take to know you're in love with someone? I mean, Izzie hardly knew this guy and they never even--I mean, you want to think sex isn't a factor but…I don't know."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I know what you mean. As much as you want to think that sex is only the frosting on the cake, it helps doesn't it?"

Meredith nods in response.

"Imagine never being able touch the person you love--I think that sometimes, you just know. I mean, I don't know what happened between Izzie and Denny but, sometimes you meet someone and you just--know. You might not spend the rest of your life with that person but there's a familiarity and a freshness and--I don't know, FEAR. It's like being in line for a roller coaster."

She feels Meredith looking at her as they walk and she suddenly blushes.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"No! No. I was just thinking that, I agree with you."

They walk in silence for a few more moments until they come across a bench under a tree, and they can see in the distance Izzie standing off to the side as a few people stand around Denny's grave.

"So, was it like that for you with George?"

Meredith asks as she and Callie sit on the bench.

"Um…"

Callie begins, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry. That's personal."

"No, no. It's just--"

"No, I know. I treat you like Ebola and now I'm asking you all these questions…"

"It's not that. I like that you're trying. It's nice. I can tell you this, I don't see him like you do. George is sweet and considerate and he's just a such a great guy."

"Well, then I guess we do see him the same way."

She smiles at her.

"I guess so."

"But don't tell him that. He'll never let me forget I ever said it."

A few moments of silence go by and Callie bites the inside of her cheek and turns to Meredith.

"Was it like that with you and Shepherd?"

Meredith laughs.

"No."

"But then it was, right?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, yes, well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, he cornered me at the--he told me he loved me."

"Oh."

"I didn't--say anything. I just…called him a jackass."

"Hmm. Very grown-up of you."

"Yeah. I'm so sick of him."

"You're sick of him being married."

Meredith looks at Callie for a minute then nods.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess. He's married. I've decided I'm done with that part of it. As long as he's married, I don't want to know about him. What would you do? What would you do if George was suddenly married?"

"What do you mean IF? He's married to you guys."

She laughs and Meredith looks concerned.

"Callie, I'm really--"

"For get it. I'm over it. But to answer your question, I think that if George turned out to be married--I'd…I don't know, to be honest, what I'd do. I'd be incredibly…crushed and I wouldn't know what to do. So, I guess that didn't solve your problem, did it?"

They both laugh again and they turn around when they hear George and Cristina run toward them and sit on the bench.

"I think they're done."

George says, putting his arm around Callie. They all look down the field and see that the crowd around the tomb has walked off, including Izzie, who is now walking toward her friends.

"She looks awful."

Cristina says and they all look at her in disbelief.

"Awful, like sad, I mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

another short one guys, let me know waht you think! I've been kind of busy writing other things but I'm getting organised! I hope I'm not losing you on this one!


	12. Chapter 12

12:30 that same night, outside Joe's Bar, a tall, sad redhead sits on the sidewalk. She sits like a child, with her legs crossed, her shoulders hung, a bottle of vodka in her right hand, by her side. A tired look on her face as she watches a car pass by once in a while through the dark street. Further down, Alex makes his way toward the bar. He reaches for the door handle but stops, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He forgets about the Bar when he recognizes the almost lifeless body sitting at the edge of the sidewalk as Addison Shepherd.

"Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd?"

She doesn't turn around, instead she takes a swig of whatever is in the bottle in her hand. He approaches slowly and stops two feet away from where she sits.

"Doctor Shepherd?"

He asks again, this time getting her attention.

She turns her head, hearing her name, and acknowledges Alex.

"Hi."

She smiles politely, as does he. She immediately recognizes the look on his face, because she's pretty sure it's the same look on hers.

"You want some vodka, Alex?"

She lifts the hand that is holding her drink and offers him the bottle. He Looks at her for a second, considering it. He finally takes the bottle from her hand, sits next to her and takes a long, stinging gulp of alcohol. He makes a face and hands it back to Addison, who has returned her attention to the dark road.

"Thanks."

She takes back the bottle and takes another drink.

"What are you doing out here?"

He asks her, curious.

"I feel too pathetic to drink in front of people."

"I feel 'ya. Long day?"

"You have no idea."

"No, I think I do."

Addison nods, wanting to ask why, but she decides he probably doesn't want to talk about it--because she doesn't-so she hands him the bottle instead.

"Well, I've got a full bottle. We might not have to go in there for a while."

Alex smiles, and takes another gulp, feeling his stomach warm up instantly, this time, it goes down easier.

"People suck. I mean, I suck. I can recognize that. But everyone needs their day."

"People suck, indeed."

She slurs, swallowing more vodka.

""People deserve second chances…and people deserve not to get screwed over once they get that second chance--"

"Because people TRY so hard."

Alex finishes for her.

"Exactly."

He takes another drink.

"So, how do you let go?"

Addison stares ahead, rolling the question around in her head.

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew a lot of things."

"Like what?"

He asks again, watching her drink from the bottle again.

"Like…how to know when you're losing something so that--I don't know, so that you begin to let go before you get your hopes up or--so that you know how to get it back before it's too late."

"Instead of just sitting, wishing it would come back."

He begins to take another drink from the vodka bottle when he hears quick steps behind them.

"Addison!"

They both turn around and look up to an angry Derek Shepherd looking down on them, his hand on his hip. Alex, feeling slightly affected by the alcohol now, stands up.

"UH-oh. I'll get us a table way in the back."

He hands Addison the bottle, ignoring Derek and walking straight into the bar. Addison rises from where she's sitting, careful not to fall, the cold bottle still in her hand. She walks toward Derek until she is standing at arms length and mimics his actions, placing her own hand, clumsily on her hip.

"Yes, DARLING?"

She spits out accusingly.

"Addison--what are you doing? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh is that right? And when did you realize I was gone, exactly? Before or after you screwed Meredith?"

She turns on her heel and begins to walk away. Derek, shocked by her words, stands there a second, then follows behind her.

"Addison, nothing happ--"

"Don't!"

She yells, stopping and turning with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Don't you even TRY to lie to me! I saw you--I saw the look on your face! Just, HOPING and wishing she'd say 'yes Derek, take me with you, please!'. I am not an idiot, Derek. The least you can do is respect me enough to stop treating me like it!"

She turns to walk again but stops on second thought. Tears are welling up in her eyes but this doesn't make the anger disappear from her voice.

"I screwed up. I can admit that. And I could even forgive that you moved on before you could give me a chance to try and do the same--I can--I can take the blame for you meeting Meredith but you didn't have to stay! You didn't have to stay with me if the entire time you were wishing I was her! You could have had the decency to break my heart quickly instead of prolonging it for so long and--just stop hurting me!"

A bitter sob escapes her and it hits Derek like a dart but she still has more to say.

"I could have dealt with you moving on--I could have dealt with you not loving me, but you made me believe that you did…"

Her crying makes it difficult for her to speak and he takes a step forward to try and reassure her but she takes a step back.

"A frigging gunshot would have been a lot sweeter, Derek. I--I can't anymore! Why did you let it go on for so long! Why did you--God!"

She smashes the half empty bottle on the sidewalk and lets herself fall on her knees, crying. Derek hurries after her, lifting her on her feet and bringing her into his arms. She stays there a while, crying into his chest but pushes him away harshly. She looks at him, tears streaming down her face, her make-up askew.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to touch me anymore. Just so you know, Derek, what you did was worse."

"I know."

He says for the first time in a while.

"I'm so sorry, Adie. I wanted to love you, I did--"

"Stop trying to save yourself! Admit to it! That's all you have to do! I just--I want to know why!"

"I loved her! Okay! I LOVE her! What do you want me to say!"

He yells back at her and she lets out another sob before punching his left cheek.

"Then why didn't you go with her before you fucked me over!"

"Because I owed you more! Is that what you wanted to hear? I owed US more so I had to try! Okay? I didn't mean to hurt you but I--damn it Addison! I TRIED!"

She wipes the moisture from her face and looks him straight in the eye.

"Derek, you weren't doing it for us, you stayed with me because you were scared to be with HER. I just--I hope it was worth it because this is the last time I will ever cry for you. I'm done. It's over. And I HONESTLY hope that she can forgive you because there is only so much bullshit a girl can take from you, Derek. And, trust me, what happened between you two the other night? She's not going to thank you for it."

She resumes walking away from Derek.

"Addison!"

She turns around at the sound of his voice.

"We work together--but don't expect for me to be anything more than civil to

you. I'll come by while you're at work to pick up my things. I'm moving out. You can…ask Meredith to move in soon."

"Adie…"

She shrugs and turns around again, this time walking off into the dark street, leaving a confused Derek standing by himself outside the crowded bar. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and kicks a piece of broken glass off the sidewalk and into the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. this one took a lot out of me emotionally lol I think I actually cried while writing it so I hope you guys enjoy it because I LOVED writing it. Please review! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

"So, I broke up with Finn last night."

A gloomy Meredith sits on the bench between two rows of lockers, Cristina is finishing getting dressed. She looks over her shoulder at Meredith, a bemused look on her face.

"Really…"

She shuts her locker and turns around, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know you and McVet were official."

"We're not--we weren't…"

"Well, not anymore."

"Right."

"So, what are you going to do then? You going to stop avoiding McDreamy?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm fragile."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I am. I'm a fragile human being, leave me alone."

"So, how's She-Shepherd treating you? Is she still giving you the evil eye?"

"No actually. That's what's killing me. She just--doesn't say anything. She's very--decent…I hate that."

Cristina laughs.

"I'd bet it is. You screwed her husband and she can manage to be a professional and hate you in silence."

"I know right? I could never do that."

"Me either."

"It's like fight club--"

Meredith begins as she stands up and she and Cristina head out of the locker-room and down the hall.

"--except, there's nothing fun about keeping THIS secret."

"Right. The elephant in the room."

"Yeah…"

They spot Bailey a few feet ahead, the rest of the interns surrounding her.

"…the big fat, decapitated, stinky elephant in the room."

Bailey, Izzie, George and Alex catch the end Meredith's musings and give her a funny look. Meredith frowns and shrugs it off.

"Okay. Guess what…"

Bailey says, thumbing through a stack of files in her arms.

"…you're off bitch-work."

The group heave a sigh, only to cut their reactions short by Bailey's glare.

"…oh, I'm sorry, were you getting bored? Were you, unfairly punished?"

"No, ma'am."

They all say in unison, avoiding her gaze.

"That's what I thought. Izzie, Alex and George. You've got the pit today--"

She divides the stack of files into three, handing them each a stack.

"--and a few other things. Enjoy."

They rush off, mumbling. Bailey then turns her attention back to Cristina and Meredith.

"Yang--"

"Yes, Doctor Bailey?"

Cristina answers enthusiastically.

"Don't get too excited. We've been having a little trouble with Doctor Burke. He won't stay in bed. You get to watch him for the next 48 hours and make sure he stays in his room."

Cristina frowns.

"Seriously?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Get going."

She stands there for a minute, pleading with her eyes but scatters off as soon as Bailey raises her brow at her.

"Grey."

"Yes?"

"You're with me today."

"Kay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how are you doing, Meredith?"

Bailey and Meredith are walking down a hallway side by side. Meredith, thinks about her answer for a few seconds then opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm fine. Why?"

Bailey only rolls her eyes at Meredith.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Meredith suddenly moves to walk behind Bailey.

"What are you--"

Bailey turn to see the scared look on Meredith's face then looks back down the hall to see what spooked her and spots Derek. She sighs and stops walking, turns to look at Meredith.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No--"

Meredith answers, still hiding behind Bailey.

"…no, it's not going to be a problem."

Her eyes are wondering and they widen even more, spotting yet another undesirable. Bailey looks around behind her to see Addison come toward them.

"Miranda--"

Addison greets Bailey with a smile and is about to greet Meredith when she herself spots Derek down the hall who has spotted THEM and is heading their way. Bailey looks at Meredith and decides that maybe she could help her out just this once.

"Uh--Grey, why don't you uh--go get something to eat. Meet me back here later."

"Okay."

Without hesitating, Meredith takes off to the right. Addison is still glaring at Derek who has suddenly stopped in his tracks, seeing Meredith take off.

"Addison."

Bailey calls but Addison is not listening--Bailey sees Addison's eyes begin to narrow and her hands become fists. She takes a quick step forward but Bailey catches her by the waist just in time and pushes her back into an exam room and shuts the door behind them.

Inside, Addison is breathing hard, her nostrils flaring. Bailey stands against the door, blocking it.

"Addison. What is going on with you?"

"I want to KILL him. And I want it to HURT."

Addison says, pointing an angry finger at the closed door ahead of her.

"So, the rumors are true."

"Yeah, they are--"

"Addison…"

"I'm fine. I just--I'm fine."

She takes a breath, rolling her head back to stretch her neck. She notices Miranda staring at her sympathetically.

"I'm fine, Miranda. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a kicked puppy."

"You ARE a kicked puppy. A feisty, tall, angry--red-headed, kicked puppy."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not going to let you out of here until the Linda Blair look leaves your eyes."

Addison thinks for a second then offers her a wide smile along with a head tilt.

"There? Can I go now? I won't kill him I promise."

Bailey rolls her eyes and opens the door behind her.

"Thank God I didn't marry a Doctor. Ya'll are crazy."

She gives Addison one final glare then steps out of the exam room. Addison tugs at the hem of her blouse, buying herself a minute to regroup then steps out as well, only to run into someone not three feet out of the room. She looks up, ready to apologise but her eyes narrow again when she recognizes the person as Mark.

"What are you doing here? AGAIN. I don't want to see you right now, I might kick you in a soft spot".

She begins to walk away but Mark grabs her by the arm and pulls her back in the exam room she had just exited. She struggles on they're way in but before she knows it, he has closed the door and pulled her close, his arm around her waist. She softens involuntarily in his arms, but her eyes are still cold as she looks at him.

"I miss you".

"Shut up."

"Shut up? Addison--"

"Shut UP. Don't talk to me right now."

Her lip begins to quiver and her eyes begin to water as she tries to avoid Mark's confused eyes.

"What's wrong--"

"I just--"

She pulls on her lab coat and straightens her shoulders, sighing to hold the tears back.

"Addison--"

She begins to sob now, letting Mark run his hands through her hair and caress her face to soothe her.

"It's just that--I didn't get any sleep--I'm in a hotel--"

She says between sobs as Mark tries to register her words.

"Why are you staying in a hotel?"

"--my back hurts--and Derek--DEREK slept with Meredith--"

"He what?"

"--AGAIN! And he's a JERK! And she called me a puppy--"

"--what? Who called you a puppy? Do you want me to kick his ass? Ill kick his ass."

"--I AM a puppy. A big losery puppy with no HOME!"

"You're not a puppy…"

"Yes I am!"

She says to him, pointing a finger at him for emphasis.

"I am a puppy. And I was fine being angry--why did you have to say you missed me!"

"I do!"

"But now I'm crying!"

His eyes soften again and he brings her into his arms, forcing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck, her tears soaking the collar of his shirt.

"You're crying because I said I missed you?"

He asks, rubbing her back as she nods against him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm going to kick his ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXS

kinda short but it's fun, right? I like frantic Addie. And I wanted Mark back. He's so hot lol Anyway I hope you liked it :)


	14. Chapter 14

"I am not going to guess again, you cheat!"

Izzie says, laughing with George as she sits across him in the locker room.

"Come on. I won't cheat anymore, I promise. Go."

"No."

"Come ON."

"Okay. Four."

George thinks for a second than smiles.

"Nope. Not four."

"Liar."

She pushes him playfully and they laugh again.

"Hurry up and shower if you want me to wait for you."

George says, pushing her back.

"Kay."

Izzie stands up and is about to walk off to grab a towel when Alex walks in. A smile forms on his face seeing Izzie. She freezes but she is expressionless and avoids his eyes instead.

"Hi, Izz."

"Hi."

She resumes walking away but Alex steps in front of her, blocking her way. George watches uncomfortably from behind.

"Wait. Can--can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. It won't take long."

George begins to stand up but Izzie motions with her hand to sit back down, so he does.

"Um, well, I was just going to take a quick shower before I went back down to the pit with George. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Well, O'Malley can go on his own--"

He says, looking at George. Izzie follows his eyes, glaring at George for him to stay.

"Actually--"

George begins.

"--I can't. I have to wait for her."

Alex rolls his eyes and touches Izzie's hand to get her attention, which he does.

"Izzie--I know it hasn't been long since Denny but--"

"DON'T. Don't say his name. I know what you're going to say and I won't let you talk about him. You don't get to."

Alex's tone hardens.

"Oh, you know what I'm going to say, do you?"

"Yeah. I do. You are going to say that he was a dead man since he walked into the hospital, right? That I had no business even BOTHERING with him and that I couldn't possibly be in love with a patient I didn't even know. I don't want to hear it."

"Well, you're GOING TO hear it because that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that--damn it, Izzie! I have been following you around like a DOG! All I want is to spend some time with you and you--run! That guy--I don't know what you had with that guy and to be honest, I don't want to know. I don't CARE! All I know is that you're upset and you won't let me near you. What did I do? What do you want me to do! Talk to me!"

"I can't!"

"Why!"

"Because!--because, I don't feel right talking to you yet. Okay! I can't. I could never be just friends with you and you--I know what you want. I just can't right now, Alex. I know you don't understand it, and I don't expect you to but, I need time. Can you understand that?"

He nods quietly, his expression still hard as he looks her in the eyes.

"Yeah--I can understand that."

He turns to leave but hesitates and turns back around.

"I am not an illogical moron. I know it takes time. I'm no trying to get into your pants, Izzie. I just wanted to let you know--I wanted to let you know that I'm here. I thought you would know me better than that but I guess I was wrong."

He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Izzie stands in place, watching the door, as if waiting for Alex to walk back in. George clears his throat behind her.

"Izzie--it's going to be okay."

She blinks twice then resumes walking toward the shower.

"I'm going to shower. You don't' have to wait for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't touch those!"

Izzie yells, running in the kitchen from the living room. Meredith jumps and drops the cupcake in her hand back on the pan she took it from.

"Why not!"

"They're for Alex."

Meredith makes a sour face and sits on a stool by the counter as Izzie places the cupcakes on the pan in a small container.

"Alex gets cupcakes? Why?"

"I just--no reason."

"Oh. Okay."

Izzie notices Meredith's frumpiness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know, just because I'm the black widow doesn't mean you can't talk to me. You can talk to me."

Meredith smiles.

"You're not the black widow. I'm just…tired."

"Right. You still think it's a good idea to have people over? We don't have to."

"No. It's fine. Burke is out of the hospital and Cristina wanted to do something so--"

"Yeah--I find that a bit out of character for her."

"She's trying."

They laugh.

"Besides, it's just a thing--it's not a HUGE thing. Just a thing. It's Saturday night. We'll eat pizza and drink beer, and watch a movie. It's what normal people do--I just hope it ends soon."

Izzie looks at her, laughs and shakes her head.

"You can't hide that you're miserable."

"No. I can't. It's painfully obvious, isn't it?"

"A little bit. Hey--do you think Alex will come?"

"Why wouldn't he? Did you two have a fight?"

"No. No. I was just--wondering. So he didn't say anything to you--like. Never mind."

The doorbell rings. Meredith sighs and stands up.

"I'll get it."

She drags her feet down all the way to he front door, opens it and slams it shut not a second later.

"Oh my God! What do you want!"

She yells at the door. Derek's muffled voice is heard in response.

"I can't hear you!"

"Open the door!"

"No! Learn to speak clearer!"

"Meredith! Please open the door!"

She thinks for a second then opens the door, her hand on her hip as she blocks the doorway with her other arm.

"WHAT."

"I need to talk to you…"

She spots a manila folder hanging by his side.

"What's that."

"It's--that's what I wanted to talk to you. It's the divorce papers. They're signed. It's done."

He offers her a sympathetic smile but her mind is set on hating him. She crosses her arms and waits for him to speak again.

"Can I come in?"

"NO."

She says, shutting the door close.

"You cannot come in."

"Meredith. Come on. We need to talk about this. Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad? Seriously!"

"--let me come in. We'll sit and talk about it--"

"No. I have people coming over. We can talk out here on the porch."

"It's cold."

"You're a big boy, you can handle it."

He runs his hand through his hair, frustrated and takes a deep breath but is interrupted by the sound of someone walking up to the porch.

"Oh--"

Callie stops behind Derek, a pack of beer in each hand.

"--sorry. I just--excuse me."

She moves between them uncomfortably as Meredith opens and closes the door for her.

"You really do have people coming over."

Derek begins again but another person comes up behind him. This time it's George with a few boxes of pizza in his arms.

"Oh. Hello--"

He stands there for a while becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second, both Meredith and Derek staring at him.

"--I've got pizza."

Callie opens the door from inside and smiles at Meredith.

"I've got it. Come on George."

She says, pulling George inside and closing the door.

"Well?"

Meredith asks impatiently.

"Well--Meredith. I want to be with you. . I've missed you and Addison and I are over…"

"I can't be with you, Derek."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, you hurt me. And I know you said you love me and I might love you but--you made me the mistress and you didn't tell me. And I could get over that, sure. But you didn't chose me. And I will always know that you weren't sure enough about us to know that you wanted me and not her. I will always know in the back of my mind. I had to wait and watch--and then--you made me the mistress again! And I'm not saying it was all your fault. I know I'm to blame as well but--you wanted to stay with her--"

"Meredith, I told you why--she was my wife…"

"And you had to try and fix it--you could have tried to fix what you had with me. And you didn't."

"Meredith, come on. So that's it? It's over. Just like that."

"I guess so."

Derek, hurt in his eyes, looks at her, expecting her to take it all back but she set on her word and doesn't speak. They both respond to the sound of someone clearing their throat and turn their attention to Cristina and Preston, who are standing behind them.

"Hello--are we early?"

Preston says. Cristina stares, standing by Preston's side. Meredith smiles in response.

"No. No, you're not early. Come on in. Derek was just leaving."

She looks at Derek one last time then moves to open the front door again.

"Bye, Derek."

He looks at her, then looks at Cristina, who won't meet his gaze.

"Preston. Glad to see you're doing better. Have fun."

He nods hi head as Preston smiles then quickly walks off into the darkness of the street.

"Well--"

Meredith begins.

"Come on in. You're just in time. Pizza just got here."

Preston walks in ahead of the two women.

"Hey--"

Cristina stops Meredith before entering the house.

"You okay?"

Meredith looks at her, a slight grin on her face then nods.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cristina--just DO IT."

Izzie scowled before taking a sip of her beer. She, Meredith, Callie, George and Preston watched Cristina intently as they sat around a Jenga set on the coffee table in the living room.

"Shut up. This takes precision."

Cristina answers. She stands at one end of the table, stretching her arms up, then finally kneeling in front of the tiny, piled wooden blocks. She leans in close then with one hand reaches behind the small structure and with her index finger softly pushes the tip of a block out through the other side, where she pulls it out.

"That--"

She says, setting it on top of the pile.

"--is how I roll, bitches. Woo!"

She does a little dance and high fives Preston, who sits to her right.

"Show off."

George says, grabbing his beer from beside him and taking a drink.

"Your turn, Baby Boy."

Cristina answers, sitting back down.

"Alright--"

George rolls his sleeves up and leans forward on the coffee table, his hands hovering near the Jenga pile as he examines it closely.

"--watch the pro at work."

"Must we approach every measly task in our lives as if we're attempting surgery?"

Meredith asks the room from where she sits next to Izzie, their backs against the couch. At this point, Everyone turns to look at her.

"Yes."

George, Cristina and Burke say in unison.

"Except sex. That we do NOT approach with such precision or…patience."

Says Izzie, followed by the rest of the room mumbling sounds of approval.

"Okay--"

George says, touching one of wooden blocks and pushing it softly but drawing a gasp from everyone in the room when the rest of the blocks tremble. He quickly moves to another block.

"Uh-uh, Bambi. You already moved one. You have to stick to it."

Cristina says, waiting for him to drop the pile. Nervously, He returns to his first choice and begins to pull it out from the opposite side. Slowly, he pulls it, shaking the blocks again. He takes a breath and sits back for a second. A tipsy Meredith looks at him, amused.

"It's Jenga, not a heart transplant, George."

"Shut up, Meredith."

He drinks from his beer again and returns to the block. Cristina chuckles.

"It's going to fall."

"Shut up."

He lightly places his thumb and his index finger on either side of the block and very slowly pulls it out.

"It's going to fall."

Izzie says, receiving a cold stare from George.

"Just concentrate, O'Malley."

Burke says, making George return his attention to the block. He stares hard at it, starting to pull again, the rest of the blocks wobbling, his breath caught in his throat. He gets one of the last corners out and he takes a breath.

"You're going to drop it…"

Meredith says again.

"…I'll bet anyone five bucks."

"Shut up."

"I've got twenty that says the same."

Cristina says, pulling her wallet out from her pocket.

"Fifteen."

Izzie adds.

"Shut up!"

George says, frustrated.

"I've got twenty that says he doesn't drop it."

Callie says before the girls respond with a "boo". She laughs.

"I'm the girlfriend! I have to."

They all return their attention to George as he tries to ignore them. He places his fingers back in place on the block, takes a deep breath and swiftly pulls the block out and drops it on the top. The room responds loudly with "Oh's" and "wow's". George laughs and lifts his arms up, victoriously. He then sits back down next to Callie and leans in for a kiss.

"And that--"

He begins, looking at Cristina.

"--is how 'I' ROLL."

"Big deal. You got lucky."

She responds, handing Callie her money, followed by Meredith and Izzie.

"Oh, ye of little faith."

George says, before Cristina flings a couch cushion at his face.

"Well--"

She says, standing back.

"--that was intense. But, I need sleep. It's two in the morning."

Burke rises and stands beside her.

"Yeah. This was nice. Thanks for having us."

Izzie stands up and smiles.

"No problem. I'll walk you out."

Cristina grabs both hers and Preston's jacket and heads toward the door as she hands Burke his jacket.

"Bye!"

Meredith calls from where she sits on the floor. Callie and George talk flirtatiously in a whisper, giggling once in a while. The door clicks behind Izzie and Meredith sits up.

"My turn."

Outside, Izzie stands on the porch as Cristina and Burke walk down the steps. She crosses her arms over her chest, feeling a chill. That's when she spots another body come up the house steps. She smiles seeing who it is.

"Alex. Hi."

"Hi."

He responds, coming up to stand in front of her. He can't help but smile when she does.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm late. I got called in. I wasn't going to come in because I thought it'd be too late but I saw you outside…"

"Well, good."

"So, is everyone asleep?"

On cue, they hear the sound of the Jenga falling loudly on the coffee table, followed by loud laughter. Izzie laughs.

"Nope. Not asleep yet. Meredith is about to pass out pretty soon though."

He smiles in response.

"Hey, Alex, I'm sorry."

They stand in silence for a bit until Alex nods.

"That's alright."

"Okay."

Izzie answers with yet another smile.

"--friends, then?"

She says again, offering him her hand. He looks at it a second then takes it.

"Always."

"Oh!"

Izzie perks up suddenly.

"I made you something. Don't move. I'll be back."

She runs in the house and returns a few minutes later with plastic container full of cupcakes. Alex lights up.

"Wow. All that for me?"

"Peace offering."

She says, handing him the container.

"Thank you."

The door opens and they turn to look.

"Hey, Alex--"

Meredith says, stepping out into the porch.

"--you think I could have one of those? Izzie wouldn't let me touch them."

"Yeah."

He says, offering her the conatainer.

"--eat my muffin."

Meredith laughs taking the cupcake.

"You are so not right. Good night."

She disappears back into the house.

Once indoors, she hears George and Callie talking in the kitchen, and not being in the mood to listen to anyone being remotely happy, she goes straight for the stairs and up to her room. She slumps and drags her feet in her room and shuts the door. She makes her bed, never letting go of the muffin, then hears Izzie laughing outside. She takes a peak through her window and smiles hearing her friends laugh. Then she frowns, knowing it would be a while before she could laugh like that but knowing she had down the right thing that night.

She sighs, looks at the muffin in her hand and licks off some of the blue frosting. She walks over to her bed and flops down on her back, chewing in the dark, until she hears the familiar sound of feet stumbling in the hallway, followed by Callie and George laughing then the sound of George's bedroom door open and close. She frowns, puts the rest of the ridiculously baked good Izzie had produced in her mouth and turns over on her side, trying to chew what is stuffing her mouth. She swallows and stares out into the light coming in through her window. She hears Izzie laugh again and grabs a pillow from under her and pulls it on her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. PLEASE tell me you liked this one lol I think there are about two chapters left for this one so if there's anything you want to see in here let me know and I"ll consider it :) Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't like you." 

Meredith says, walking into the kitchen to a Perky Izzie sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl a slice of pizza from the night before in front of her. She smiles widely.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Meredith only flinches as the morning sunlight suddenly hits her eyes.

"It's too early."

Izzie laughs.

"Meredith, it's half past noon"  
"Yeah well--I didn't sleep very well…"

She grabs a glass of orange juice and flops down in the chair next to Izzie.

"…I feel like I've been sleeping on broken glass"  
"I slept great. I feel rested, you know"  
"Sure."

Meredith answers sarcastically, taking a sip of juice.

"I think it's going to be a nice day too. It's nice and sunny."

Meredith glares at Izzie.

"You're perky again. You're back to annoying"  
"I know you don't mean that. Hangovers bring out the Cristina in you."

Izzie answers, patting Meredith's shoulder.

"Cristina would be good company right now."

The kitchen door swings open and Callie walks in.

"Morning, ladies."

She greets quietly with a smile then grabs a glass and serves herself orange juice.

"It's so nice today, isn't it?"

Izzie's eyes widen and nods enthusiastically.

"It IS. I was just telling Meredith that."

She looks over at Meredith but she just glares at her again. Callie looks at Meredith and examines her briefly.

"You okay, Meredith?"

She asks, Meredith just looks at her, frowns and shrugs.

"She's just grumpy."

Izzie answers as George walks in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning!"

Meredith winces at George's loud greeting and throws a dirty napkin at him.

"Not so loud!"

George stops to register what she threw at him then continues to walk toward the counter. Callie offers him her glass and he takes it.

"It's so nice and sunny today."

He gulps down the rest of the orange juice in the glass as Meredith lets her head fall on the table in frustration. Callie and Izzie laugh. George looks up, clueless.

"What"  
"Hangover."

Callie answers, moving to sit at the table.

"We should do something today."

George says.

"I'm going to the hospital."

Meredith says, standing up.

"It's your day off"  
"George…it's just too much sunlight right now. I need to hide."

She exit's the kitchen, into the living room. She grabs her jacket and bag from the coat rack and opens the door. As she makes her way down the porch steps she almost falls back seeing Addison.

"Addison--hi"  
"Hi."

She looks sad, and Meredith feels like crap because she knows she's to blame but then she is just mad because she's had her heart broken, her world scrambled and she still manages to look like THAT. All Meredith is suffering from is a bad hangover and she looks like--she's been sleeping in glass.

"What--are you doing here?"

Addison, looks down for a second then up but never at Meredith.

"I was wondering--if maybe I could talk to you for a minute."

She looks Meredith in the eyes for the first time and Meredith can't help but feel badly again. A few minutes of her ripping her apart was the least she could do.

"Sure. You want to come in"  
"Um…no. Let's just…talk here. If that's okay."

She nods at the steps.

"Oh, yeah. Okay."

Meredith, waits for Addison to sit then follows and sits next to her. There is an uncomfortable silence before Addison clears her throat to speak. She is nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm divorced."

She says with a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah--I uh--I heard."

Addison looks at Meredith and nods.

"Oh. Right. Of course you did. I hope you're happy--you two"  
"We're not together."

Addison stares, shocked but not wanting to press on.

"Oh"  
"Yeah."

There is another long silence. This time Meredith breaks it.

"Addison--I--I wish I could say…there's nothing I can say to you. I know you will never--not--hate me"  
"I don't hate you, Meredith. I mean, I hate you a little bit but…I hate Derek--no, I don't hate Derek either. I'm just angry with him--for lying and for not making a clean cut and I'm mad at Mark for not leaving even when he WAS gone and--I'm just angry with myself. I wanted to hold onto this--thing that I knew was slipping, and I wanted it so badly"  
"Derek"  
"I'm not talking about Derek. I'm talking about--the marriage in general. It's confusing when you are in love with someone and then you're not but you don't' realize it because you still care about them and--anyway. I wanted you to know that--I love Derek, but I knew he wasn't in love with me anymore and I came to terms with that--slowly and painfully but"  
"It shouldn't have ended like that. I'm sorry."

Meredith says, honestly. Addison smiles, her eyes watering.

"Thank you. Well…"

She says, patting Meredith's knee briefly before standing up.

"…that was it. I'm going to go now. I'll see you later"  
"Yeah."

Meredith remains sitting, watching Addison walk down the steps and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXX

Meredith lays in a hospital bed down in the pit, staring at the ceiling. The place was utterly empty. And for once, she was hating it. The one day she need to fix sick people and they decided to be careful and stay away from frying pans, roof tops and car accidents. She sighed, her legs crossed, her fingers entwined as they rested on her tummy. Suddenly a hand slapped her shoe, hard. She looks up, ready swing but stops seeing her attacker is quite a familiar face.

"Hey, Cristina"  
"Where are all the sick people?"

She asks, placing a hand on her hip and furrowing her forehead.

"I don't know--"

Meredith says, shrugging.

"--it's God. God hates me today so she decided to keep everyone in a bubble the one day I need as many bloody cuts as possible. I'm about ready to cut my arm just so that I have something to stitch up"  
"I know. I'm about ready to cut you too. Scoot over."

Meredith moves slightly to the right to make room for Cristina. She hops on the bed and lays next to her.

"What are you doing here, Cristina? It's your day off"  
"It's yours too"  
"I don't have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a sick boyfriend at home--waiting for you--a boyfriend who likes to spend time with you and you're here. I'm just depressed and over exposed to the sun and the--flowers and the happy people in my house. What's your excuse"  
"Burke likes the sun too. I'm not feeling it"  
"God, what is it with the rebirth of the flower children today? George and Callie are so happy to be alive. I think it has something to do with the very loud sex they were having all night last night"  
"That's karma'  
"--and Izzie is back on happy Barbie mode. I know she's just going through a phase though. What comes first? Anger or denial"  
"I don't know"  
"Well, she's happy and…cooking, and no one is hung over today! Everyone drank last night and I'm the only one in pain"  
"Yeah, we all drank beer while you on the other hand, drank half a bottle of Tequila on your own. Have you talked to McDreamy lately"  
"Not since last night"  
"Mere, are you sure you want to end it just like that"  
"It wasn't just like that. He LIED. He had a wife then he chose her then he kissed me. He's an ass. He made me love him. He's an ass"  
"Yes, you said that"  
"Well, he is"  
"Yes, he's an ass. So it's over"  
"It's over"  
"Addison came to see me today."

Cristina looks over at Meredith, shock in her eyes.

"She looked sad. She looked like she had just stepped out of a catalogue which is not fair, but she looked sad. And we talked and--she doesn't hate me. She could have easily kicked my ass and--she doesn't hate me. I hate her--I wish I hated her"  
"So it's over"  
"I don't know. Am I a horrible person"  
"Yes, but so are all your friends."

There is a pause.

"You are not a horrible person"  
"Thank you."

Cristina sighs.

"So, what do we do"  
"Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So"  
"So."

Addison sat across Mark at a table in a dimly lit hotel room. They begin to giggle then they both laugh aloud. Addison wipes the tears from her eyes and rests her hands on the table.

"Isn't this ridiculous? You helped me ruin my marriage and look what happened. Karma"  
"Yeah."

He says, holding both her hands in his.

"Addison--I know what you're going through and I know it's not easy but I know how to wait and--I'm here. I-- I'm here, you know?"

She looks at him and smiles.

"I know. I like that you're here."

He leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips then kisses her forehead, drawing a deep sigh from her before she kisses him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

Meredith calls as she enters the house. She goes into the kitchen, where she spots Izzie, George and Callie chit chatting as they arrange a basket full of snacks and sandwiches. Izzie looks up and smiles.

"Hey! Great. You're here. We can take your car. It's bigger. We're going to the park. Come on"  
"I don't know, Izz…"

She begins as George and Callie grab a few things and walk into the living room and out the door.

"…I don't really feel like going to the park"  
"Meredith, I NEED you to come to the park with us."

Izzie says, with a slightly straighter face now.

"Izzie, come on"  
"MEREDITH, I need to not remember things right now. I just--I need you to come okay? Please. I just--I can't be here right now."

Her voice begins to crack. Meredith looks at her a few seconds then nods.

"Okay. I'll go"  
"Okay. Come on."

Izzie grabs the picnic basket and heads out the kitchen, Meredith calls out after her.

"Kay! Let me just make a quick phone call."

She fishes in her pocket for her cell phone and dials.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cristina reluctantly makes her way into hers and Preston's apartment. She drops her bag on the floor, near the coat rack and moves toward the bedroom. She steps in and a smiling Preston looks up from where he is resting in their bed.

"Hey there"  
"Hi."

Cristina replies, smiling back.

"You're back early. Slow day"  
"Do you want to go to the park for a picnic with Izzie and them"  
"Seriously"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah"  
"Kay"  
"Okay."

She steps out of the room.

"Should we bring something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Alex, pass the sandwiches."

Alex passes a container pull of ham sandwiches across to George over the chatter. He sits between Izzie and Cristina, who is laughing at something Callie said as she leans close to Preston who is laughing as well. Meredith is on her knees next to Izzie as she reaches across the blanket for a cookie. George pushes her with his foot and sends her toppling over Izzie's lap, causing Izzie to laugh.

"What do you have against picnic tables? Why the grass?"

Meredith says as she straightens back up.

"Tables ruin the experience."

Izzie says as Cristina looks up and spots something of interest.

"Meredith, I think someone's here for you."

Meredith follows Cristina's eyes and grins, seeing Derek standing a few feet away. A bowl of Jello in his hands. She stands up and runs over to him, stopping a couple of feet away from him.

"Hi."

He says.

"Hi. You came"  
"I came. You invited me"  
"I know"  
"So you were serious. A picnic"  
"Izzie needs it. Thanks for coming. And you brought Jello"  
"I did. I didn't know what else to bring so I brought--Jello"  
"Jello's good. This doesn't mean anything."

He smiles widely.

"Of course not"  
"Okay. Just so you get the picture"  
"Technicolor, baby. Technicolor."

She laughs.

"Come on"  
"What's with the blanket."

They walk together toward the rest of the group as they all give a loud, sugar induced greeting.

FINI!

I hope u guys liked it! I didn't mean to end it so suddenly but the show started up again and...well, you know. anyway! R&R please!

xoxooxox


End file.
